Drake "Bloodpool" Wylde
Appearance :Drake is very well-built with large muscles. He has a skull tattoo on his left shoulder that looks eerily similar to the skull on his Doomer uniform. :Drake's dark green eyes look almost black. They match well with his black hair. He keeps his hair short, never letting it grow longer than the nape of his neck, and it usually appears windblown and messy. Street Clothes :Drake, on the odd chance that he's off-duty, generally wears muscle shirts and knee-length shorts, usually of the cargo variety. He's been known to wear a t-shirt, usually one that features a band of some sort. His shoes of choice are loose, skater shoes, usually DCs or Etnies, of various colors. He looks like a skater punk, and he knows it. Uniform :Bloodpool, as a Doomer, is required to wear his uniform at all times whilst on duty, which is regrettably most of the time. The blue spandex one-piece suit with a skull on the torso is just the beginning. After that, it's the green bloomers, boots, gloves, and neck brace that doubles as his communicator. His blue mask covers everything but his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and chin. His gloves reach almost to his elbows, and his boots almost to his knees. He wears a black sash around his waist, holding a pouch that can hold a pint of blood. Notable Equipment Blood Scythe :See Powers and Abilities. Personality :Despite his bloodthirsty tendencies, Drake is actually a fairly nice fellow. He puts his friends before all else, even Doom Patrol itself, which makes him a fantastic ally to have, but when he loses control in battle, friend and foe are in danger of being injured horribly. Because of this, Drake is frequently plagued with nightmares due to guilt from harming his comrades and friends. The only way to spar with him and not risk him losing control is to make sure he doesn't feel he is unfairly outmatched. His ego is very large, another of the reasons for his loss of control, and allies must be careful not to damage it too badly. Powers and Abilities Haemokinesis / Blood Manipulation :Bloodpool actually has a very limited version of haemokinesis, in that he can only manipulate his own blood into a single form - his Blood Scythe. It takes a single pint of blood to form the Scythe, so Bloodpool has taken up the habit of carrying around a small pouch of his own blood so he can simply reach inside and manipulate it so that he can simply pull the Blood Scythe from the pouch. Should the Scythe be scratched, cracked, or broken, Bloodpool must use his own blood to repair the damages. Weaknesses :Unfortunately, with this power comes great disadvantage. Should someone else's blood get into Bloodpool's stored blood, the Scythe will not be able to form and Bloodpool will be forced to find other ways to fight. Also, he can easily lose control of himself in battle, being a bloodthirsty individual, which means he can pose a threat to foes and allies alike. Other Abilities :When left without his scythe, Bloodpool relies on his brute strength to get things done. However, this strength is only as powerful as any normal human, because his powers don't back it up. Relationships Family :Drake and his parents are very close. Despite their financial hardships while Drake was growing up, Drake's parents eagerly worked hard to provide for him, which led to him being willing to literally sell his body in order to help provide, in turn, for them. Drake appreciated his parents' willingness to protect him, but also to give him the freedom to make his own life decisions and not to ask too many questions about what he was getting himself involved with. Needless to say, when Drake was finally sure his parents were well-provided-for, he was ecstatic.Drake's History Laura :Drake treats Laura like a younger sister. It's clear he's concerned for her safety, but he also doesn't approve of her decisions sometimes--ironic, considering they are partners in the Doom Patrol and thus need to rely on each other on a regular basis. However, despite (often) thinking he knows best, Drake is not too proud to admit he was wrong (or admit defeat in an argument with Laura) when it comes to keeping their alternate identities safe. In fact, he will always prioritize Laura's safety over his personal feelings. Katie :Laura actually tried to get them together at one point, but that fell through rather utterly when Katie had (mistakenly) thought that Drake had killed Laura and betrayed a newfound friend of hers. History Backstory ---- :Drake Wylde was born to a very poor couple that lived in the rundown house and barely had the money to get by. This caused the Wylde family to be very close and share what little they had with each other. Drake had to sleep on the pull-out sofa bed in their small living room, and was usually the first to wake up so he could head out and find odd jobs to help with the income. He was homeschooled, taught by his mother who was a middle-school teacher at the public school just up the road, and his father worked forty-hour weeks to keep food on the table. :When Drake was 13, his father came home with a strange proposition. His employer, a scientist who was experimenting with man-made superpowers, offered to pay for everything their family needed, but only if they would be willing to sell Drake to the laboratory. The Wyldes refused, not even giving Drake a moment to consider it, but the scientist turned to the boy and told him to make the choice himself. Drake would still be able to see his family, live with his family, and all the scientist needed was someone to try his serum out on, and Drake had to return for tests every other week. Drake agreed, mostly because it would give his parents the money they needed. :The tests began. Drake's blood thinned down to an almost dangerous level over the next year, and his parents began to worry that he wouldn't make it. However, at age 15, Drake suddenly lost all health issues he had developed since the serum was injected, and was again the healthy, if slightly underfed, child he had used to be. The laboratory declared him a success, though his 'powers' weren't yet under his control, when he formed a single butter knife from a puddle of blood that had developed after he accidentally cut himself on broken glass. The blood loss made the malnourished boy fairly weak, and the scientist began feeding him vitamins and other health supplements to make his body fit for the power. :At 16, Drake was released from the laboratory, his family having gotten enough money saved up to move from their old house into a better house on the suburbs. For once in his life, Drake was able to live as a normal child, going to normal school and not having to sleep on a sofa bed. But his new neighborhood had a gang of thugs that liked to harass anyone, and Drake, as the new kid, was their most frequent victim. He quickly tired of stumbling home after being beaten down, so he began working out almost obsessively. His parents didn't comment on his irregular schedule that kept him out until after dark most nights, and Drake liked it that way. Finally, he was able to beat the thugs with minimal injuries and without using his power. :A month later, a strange man appeared on his doorstep, offering him a job. The Wyldes were naturally very suspicious, but again, Drake agreed because he knew it would be better for his parents if they had an extra source of income. The man introduced himself as the president of Köhler Industries, Ulrich Köhler, and explained that he had started a faction that was neither Teen Titans nor Brotherhood of Evil. The pay was good, and Drake could set it up so that his family got half of his yearly profits. Drake was ecstatic; he could finally use his powers to help people and to solve his parents' money problem! :Within a year of joining the Doom Patrol, Drake moved into his own apartment. His powers had gotten better, but they still needed some work. This was when he met Anima, a fairly new Doomer who wasn't afraid to spar with him despite his reputation for seriously maiming his partners. The two began to pair up on missions, and no matter how many times Bloodpool lost control, Anima was never seriously harmed nor did she stop partnering up with him. He discovered her identity when he accidentally cut her mask in half during a spar, and she made him swear to keep it a secret. Now, Drake considers Laura one of his closest friends, and goes out of his way to keep from harming her too badly on the off chance that he has to fight her in her Titan identity. The two like to spend time together when they're off-duty, as Drake and Laura instead of Bloodpool and Anima. :Now that Köhler has declared martial law on the Doomers, Drake remains in his apartment most of the time except to visit Köhler Industries to 'work' (aka train in the underground headquarters with Laura). At some point, Laura moved into Drake's apartment too, under the guise as his pet golden retriever "Sandy" and remaining in that form until all of the windows are covered and no one would see her shift. A New Roommate ---- :Sometime after Laura moved in, the two of them welcomed Katie "Chained Beast" Jane Andrews into their apartment, as well. It wasn't long, of course, before Katie discovered their identities as Doomers, but as she herself was a former Titan in hiding from Brotherhood persecution (or, heck, even Titan persecution, since the Titans had really fallen apart after she left), she said nothing of it and proved her trustworthiness. Calling All Titans ---- :After the Brotherhood took over multiple Titan towers, Drake followed Laura out into the woods without fully knowing what she was planning on doing out there. All he knew was, he didn't like how dangerous it was. :And he certainly didn't like when she pulled out her Titan communicator and broadcast a distress signal to the world and beyond. :It didn't help, however. As soon as Laura had sent out the signal, a Titan showed up out of nowhere, flashing his communicator at the two of them. :Needless to say, Laura was surprised but refused to hand over her communicator. :Drake attempted to argue one last time for her to leave, but she only shot him a glare in response. Rather than blowing his cover as an ordinary citizen, he shut his mouth. After all, an ordinary citizen wouldn't be arguing with Beastgirl. Better to take the humiliation than get him and Laura in trouble. : HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Calling All Titans *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Doom Patrol Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Haemokinetics Category:Scythe-Wielders Category:Titans Together